mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Khameleon
Khameleon é uma personagem. Sobre Khameleon thumb|right Khameleon é uma ninja feminina, vestida com roupa cinza. Sem golpes próprios, pode usar os golpes especiais de Kitana, Mileena e Jade, dependendo da cor que seu nome estiver na barra de energia (respectivamente, azul, roxo ou verde). Khameleon foi a única sobrevivente da espécie dos Saurian além de Reptile e provalvemente Chameleon. Seu povo foi massacrado por Shao Kahn. Khameleon sabe da verdade, então une-se aos heróis da Terra para encontrar Reptile e contar a ele toda a verdade sobre Shao Kahn. A julgar pela história de Reptile após esse jogo, ela não conseguiu cumprir o objetivo. [[Imagem:Khameleon Trilogy.JPG|thumb|left|Khameleon em Trilogy.]] Khameleon, era uma mulher normal, mas foi transformada por Shang Tsung para ser aliada de Shao Kahn na luta contra os heróis da Terra, dando a ela os poderes das ninjas Kitana, Mileena e Jade, porém nela prevaleceu a bondade de Kitana( ao contrario de·Chameleon que manteve a maldade de Scorpion) e fez com que ela se aliasse aos guerreiros da terra na luta contra Shao Kahn. Chameleon tentou mata-la a mando de Shao Kahn por sua traição, mas ele foi morto por ela com a ajuda dos guerreiros da Terra. Khameleon foi a única personagem dos jogos de luta da série Mortal Kombat que não apareceu em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Os motivos para sua ausência permanecem desconhecidos. Khameleon aparece na versão para Nintendo Wii de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. "Shao Kahn.... Ele destruiu o reino de Zaterra - meu lar. Minha espécie foi extinta por inteira; acredito que os únicos sobreviventes são Reptile e eu. Passei um longo tempo oculta nas sombras, procurando uma maneira de matar o Imperador pelo que ele fez ao meu mundo. Parecia que eu finalmente havia encontrado essa oportunidade quando Reptile concordou juntar forças para eliminá-lo - porém mais uma vez Reptile caiu sobre a influência de Shao Kahn e se virou contra mim. Dificilmente escapei com vida. Por um bom tempo desisti de ter esperança. Shao Kahn parecia invencível. Seus aliados o serviam e o protegiam, e aqueles que lutavam contra ele, só pareciam torna-lo cada vez mais forte. Era como se ele se alimentasse do próprio combate.Vagueei pelos reinos sem um propósito, incerta do que poderia ser feito para dete-lo. Durante minhas jornadas, me camuflava para esconder minha presença, em uma reunião de guerreiros tomei conhecimento de que uma incrível arma localizava-se em Edenia. O vencedor de algum conflito seria concedido com imenso poder - algo como se tornar um Deus. Mais preocupante ainda era saber que Shao Kahn também ostentava'left|thumb|Khameleon em Mortal Kombat II' tal grandeza. O Imperador não irá adquiri-lo. Eu encontrarei essa arma e a usarei para punir Shao Kahn e a todos que os serviram. Ele pagará caro por ter destruído os Raptors!" Com o poder de Blaze, os olhos de Khameleon brilharam quando ela focou sua ira em Shao Kahn. O imperador podia finalmente pagar por destruir Zaterra e também aqueles que o serviram. A dor que ele sentia durante sua transformação foi exterminadora e pela primeira vez Shao Kahn pediu por piedade. Khameleon disse que não. O poder de Khameleon transformou Shao Kahn em um raptor, poderoso como ela, mas servente aos seus pedidos. Ela então presta atenção em seus aliados e eles também foram transformados. Mas ela perdeu o controle de seu novo poder e erradamente mudou as forças da luz. Khameleon agora tem seu comando um exército de poderosos Raptores.O poder de Zaterra havia finalmente retornado. Caracteristícas de Combate thumb|left|Khameleon Vs Chameleon Movimentos especiais *'Yellow Surge:' Khameleon joga uma bola de fogo no oponente.Esse ataque é pego de Tanya (MK:A). *'Serpent's Shadow' Khameleon gira em torno de si mesma e aparece atrás do oponente. Esse ataque é pego de Jade (MK:A). *'Squarewave Punch:' Khameleon voa na direção do oponente com um soco.Esse ataque é pego de Kitana (MK:A). *'Venom From Above:' Khameleon desaparece e logo depois cai no oponente com um chute.Esse ataque é pego de Mileena (MK:A). Curiosidades *Khameleon pode ser criada na versão Kreate A Fighter do jogo Mortal Kombat Armageddon. O custo do cabelo,roupas e magias é de 20.000 moedas. *Em vários jogos da série Khameleon é citada: **''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance:se você falhar no modo Konquest um dos objetivos de Nitara,a tela vai dizer: ''You must successfully learn the Kama. Khameleon would have mastered it with ease had her culture not been clubbed by Shao Kahn ages ago. *Em Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Khameleon não tem cor alternativa, entretanto raras vezes aparece com sua pele morena, por ser um recolor das ninjas e usar o de Jade. *Por sua aparição exclusiva no Mortal Kombat: Armageddon do Wii, Khameleon é a única personagem do jogo em toda a série que apareceu somente na linha de consoles de uma empresa (no caso Nintendo) *Ao contrário de Chameleon,não é preciso destrava-la para conseguir jogar com ela. * Em Mortal Kombat II se você jogar com a Kitana no 2º controle, ela virara Khameleon. *Quando Khameleon não fica transparente seu uniforme fica inteiramente cinza. *Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Khameleon não tomou o lugar de Chameleon. Na tela de seleção de personagens na versão Wii para Armageddon, Khameleon toma o lugar da caixa vermelha de Kreate A Fighter. *Curiosamente, Khameleon aparece no modo Story Mode de MK 2011, mesmo não tendo sido anunciada, mas Skarlet também aparece na história, e é uma DLC, isso leva a pensar que Khameleon será uma DLC. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Saurian